It's not all that it's cracked up to be!
by SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan
Summary: I smiled. It was only an e-mail, but it was a small step for villagers, and a huge step for big aristocracy victims everywhere. After all, if I could get through a few people, then I could get through the whole of Konoha.


It's not all that it's cracked up to be

SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

'OH-MY-GOSH! Hinata Hyuga!" A random fanboy ran up to me one day, while I was coming home from a mission. "I am such a big fan of yours!"

"Back off." Neji growled at the boy. He cowered down a bit, but he was still persistent.

"Y-you know, i've heard about your clan. I would die to-"

"Well, keep your life because I know what you're about to say; and trust me, it's not worth dying for. By the way, didn't I ask for you to **back off**?" Neji was not in the mood to talk or hear about his clan.

"Gee. Well, i'm sorry." He then spotted Sauske Uchiha, who was surrounded by a group of fangirls. He then ran off to join them.

"Ooooooooooooh, Uchiha!" He sang angelic-like.

The poor fanboy didn't last any longer than a minute. Sauske's demeanor is even colder than Neji's. I just chuckled and nodded my head sadly.

Just then, Naruto came running up to us. I couldn't see it, but my face heated up to be as bright as a florescent light-bulb.

_'Then in that case: thank goodness for dimming switches.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! What's up?" He cocked his head to the side, as if he was confused about something. "You look like you have a fever." He pouted. "Why do you always have a fever whenever i'm around?"

"Because Naruto, haven't you heard? Oblivion is a sickness. And by my standards, it's very contagious. As in you." Neji sneered.

"Neji-nii-san! That's no way to treat anybody!" I scolded lightly. I was surprised.

So was Naruto-kun, because he looked shocked too. Then, he grinned that Naruto grin of his. "Wow, Hina-chan. I never knew you had it in you!"

"N-neither did I, Naruto-kun." I chuckled.

"Anyway, what happened to you, Neji? Did someone shove an invisible stick up your bootie today?" Naruto cackled.

"Don't talk to me, Naruto. I'm sulking." Neji snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto then turned around to face me. "Hey, Hinata-chan? What's got Neji in such a fuss? Was some maid crazy enough to starch his draws?" He turned to Neji. "Just tell Hiashi who did it. He'll just fire 'em." He looked back at me. "Right?"

"*Ahem!* I'm still sulking!" Neji snapped.

"A-anou...actually, Neji doesn't have a stick up his butt. At least not today. Nor are his draws starched." I smiled.

At this, Naruto cracked up. After a few minutes, he calmed down and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Then, if that's not the problem, then what is?"

"It's...it's these stupid fans! I swear, they keep on wanting to be like us! And-and they say stupid stuff, like: "Oh, I wish I could be you!" and "Oh, I wish I had the Byakugan!" It's ridiculous!"

"But the worse one we've heard all day is..." I sighed.

**"OH, IF ONLY ****WE**** WERE HYUGA!!! *Blech!*"** Neji-nii-san and I gagged.

Naruto looked at the both of us, confused. "Now, I know that your clan is just plain terrible. But don't you think that being highly respected is a good thing too?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's not just the fans, Naruto. It's just that..."

"They don't understand, huh? They think that being in one of those elite clans is fun. That if they can just get in, even squeeze in; that they'll have a shot at being respected, or making it, or being rich, or whatever their motive is." Naruto sighed. "You know, I went to America once. I never knew I had so many fans. And there was this one little boy. His name was Lamar, I think. He said: "Naruto, you're the coolest character ever! Even better than that Sauske dude! I mean, you're the most bad-ass character ever! And, you've got the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, too! Man, that must be awesome!" I guess you can tell what I told him next." Naruto sighed.

"I'm terrible at guessing." Neji said.

"Ditto."

"I told him, 'well, being the vessel of the Kyuubi isn't always easy. There are people out there who don't always like you, ya' know.' " Naruto smiled softly smiled. "*Heh!* Cute kid. He said: 'Well, they don't matter to me anymore. I'll always be rooting for you."

"I wish more people would think like you, Naruto-kun." I sighed.

"Well, the point still is: it doesn't matter how respected you are, or famous for that matter..." Neji started.

"...but the fact is: it's not all it's cracked up to be." Naruto and I finished for him.

"Yeah." Neji sighed. "Diplomacy is a very difficult thing. Nobody knows the real stuff that goes on behind closes doors."

"It's really difficult, Naruto. It really is." I sighed. "Even being the Heir to the Hyuga clan, people expect you to already know a lot of things. They always expect you to act proper, and talk a certain way, and act a certain way. Heck, they even tell you a certain way to eat!"

"Yeah. And you also have to be ready to sacrifice everything for the clan. Live for the clan, die for the clan, do this for the clan, do that for the clan. It's like you have no freedom at all." Neji replied. "It doesn't help that if you don't comply, that they'll hurt you. Or the people you care about the most." He looked down at the ground, no doubt thinking about the Curse Mark on his forehead.

"Well, remember what I said, Neji? I said that when I become Hokagè, that it's all going to change. I promised, and I always keep a promise. Believe it!" Naruto's signature words there out there on the spot.

That's what I love about Naruto. He always keeps his promises, and he works hard to achieve them. That's when we made it to the Hokagè tower.

"Alright, Naruto. Our stop is here." Neji said.

"Yeah. See you around, Naruto-kun." I replied.

"Alright. See ya'!" And with that, he was off.

{Later that Night}

It was 8:00 min the freakin' evening, and I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation that Naruto, Neji, and I had. For some reason, I was itching to do something, but I didn't know what.

"Well, maybe some instant messaging can help me out." I spoke out loud.

I turned on my computer and afterwards; signed into my Yahoo!Ô E-mail account. Just then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. Instead of going to instant message, I decided to compose an e-mail instead:

_Dear Fellow fans, _

_You might think that being a Hyuga or a part of some elite clan must be great. After all, they are highly respected, rich, and powerful. But to be completely honest, it's only an illusion. Propaganda. Lies. Heck, I guess what i'm really trying to say is: it's not all it's cracked up to be... _

I smiled. It was only an e-mail, but it was a small step for villagers, and a huge step for big aristocracy victims everywhere. After all, if I could get through a few people, then I could get through the whole of Konoha.

I smiled. My future was getting brighter as I typed.


End file.
